Behind the Scenes
by Becks vs. Procrastination
Summary: Modern Day!Actor AU: Ever wonder what it would be like if the cast of the beloved animated movie frozen was a real-life movie? That each of these animated characters is actual in-person actors instead of voice actors? Look no further and step into the life of aspiring actors as they deal with stunts, lines, interviews and personal drama as the make the hit movie Frozen!


Becks here! Welcome to my Frozen Actor!AU I am so excited to posting this story. Of course this is only the prologue, but I am excited nonetheless.

I want to make a few points before I begin…

I am going to changing names of people who worked on the movie (director, makeup person, producer etc.). This is not to take away credit for them making Frozen, it's just a little easier to write character not based off of real life people.

There will be OC's.

The "actors" will share the same last name as the real voice actor, but keep the first name of their movies character (with slight variation for some.) If a certain character does not have a first name, I will make one up and use the voice actors last name.

Not all romances will be cannon, and there may be some crossover of other disney movie actors etc.

Overall, this will be the experience of these characters as actors, they might have a completely different personality or similar personality to their movie character. Each will have their own backstory.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own frozen (obviously), and all its credit goes to it creators. I am just having a little fun with their world.

**Behind the Scenes**

Prologue: Annalise Bell, welcome to the show!

November 30, 2013

New York City

The introduction of her name was barely distinguishable as she pressed passed the towering blue curtain and onto the main stage. The sound of the crowd overwhelming as it greeted her. Oh, how impossible it was to even breathe. Anna's mind nearly petrified as she managed to smile and wave. Anna could only hope she didn't look entirely like a deer in headlights.

_Breathe Anna. Breathe. _She inwardly recited as she made her way to the front desk, the exuberant host quick to shake her hand.

"Annalise Bell, welcome to the show!" The bubbly man beamed through the simmering applause, breaking the handshake to usher her to take a seat. Anna obliged, her turquoise eyes stealing another glance at the audience. She felt her heart jump up to her throat.

_Come on, Anna, it's not your first interview... _She reminded herself sternly, tensely smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her pale pink dress as she sat. It was a dress that Elsa had helped her pick out a week ago, the whole time assuring Anna that, yes, she'll be fine, and that no, she won't make a complete idiot out of herself.

_I wish Elsa were here... _

Although not her first interview, it was Anna's first interview without any of her castmates with her. Which was what was making her nervous. She had a way of stumbling over herself, which she never noticed when she was bantering off Hans or joking with Kris. It was especially Elsa, who was always so calm and polite, that seemed to distract her from the fact that she had almost no filter. But when she'd be by herself talking, she would notice her dorkiness 10 fold.

"Thank you, Jim. It's so amazing to be here!" Anna answered with a broad smile, attempting to subdue her nerves with enthusiasm. It was helping... but only a little.

"We're happy to have you." Jim Fenton said in his signature upbeat tone, speedily transitioning into his first question. "So, how are you doing?"

"I don't know," Anna replied quickly, much without thinking, and earned some laughter from both the audience and the host.

"You don't know?" Jim asked through a spout of giggles.

"Oh. Oh, you mean, how am I doing?" Anna said in realization, and after a small pause, adjusted herself, and answered the question with a cheery, "I'm good."

_Great start, Anna_. She inwardly scolded herself. She could almost hear her siblings' laughter as they probably watched from home, intently waiting for her to do more stuff to tease her about.

"That's good," Jim said through another laugh.

"How are you?" Anna inquired, and for some reason, caused the host to break into laughter once more.

"I'm good."

"That's good. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I'm a big fan. I mean, I would always watch you at home with my family, and now you're all like... " Anna gestured to the smiling man, searching for the right word. "3 dimensional. I'm a little awestruck."

"Thank you! I'm a big fan of yours too." Anna had to literally suppress the squeal threatening to burst from her throat. "I actually just took my girls to go see your movie Frozen. It was fantastic." Jim paused as he allowed the crowd to cheer, then continued. "I think my girls have a new favorite Disney Princess."

"Elsa?" Anna asked almost immediately, and the host laughed, "I mean she's a queen, but she's actually my new favorite. Have you heard her sing? Like wow."

After that, the rest of the interview seemed to go by in a blur. Jim asked her a few more questions regarding her castmates and little about her pre Frozen life, which she gladly answered. She even shared a funny anecdote of when she met Rapunzel Moore and Eugene Levi, who had made a cameo on set.

"It truly must be a dream movie to debut in," Jim said, obviously starting to wrap up the conversation so they could go to commercial.

"It really has been. It's been such a surreal experience, and so fun to make. I'm truly grateful that I got to play Princess Anna." Anna explained, meaning every word.

When she had started this whole endeavor, she hadn't expected Frozen would become popular so quickly. Now, Anna wasn't confined on a set anymore, she was in the public eye, and the public was taking notice. Everything Anna could have wanted was happening. She had great cast mates who had practically become her second family, and her real family had been nothing but supportive. Albeit her siblings' a little teasing at times. But Anna's career was taking off nonetheless, and it all seemed too good to be true. Sometimes Anna expected herself to wake up and find her Aunt Hazel bursting into her room, waking her and Andy after their lengthy car ride from Michigan. All this would turn out to be nothing but a dream. But that was over three years ago...

"Stick around, everybody!" Jim Fenton said, announcing some kind of game Anna would be participating in.

Please review, fav, and follow :)


End file.
